


It's Against the Rules

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [19]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Sex, Smut, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: There was so much Guillermo wanted to do, but it's against the protocols.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	It's Against the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Protocols

Guillermo wasn’t sure if it was the mattress shifting behind him that woke him. It might have been the cold draft of air as someone lifted the blanket or the creak of the aged bedframe. He was awake by the time he felt a sturdy form press up behind him, breathing cool puffs of air down his neck, wrapping a strong arm around his waist and pulling him impossibly closer.

Any sane, rational person would have been infuriated at being awoken so abruptly, by their boss no less, but Guillermo couldn’t really bring himself to care as he leaned into the vampire lounged up behind him.

It had been like this for years. Nandor would sneak out of his coffin and slip into Guillermo’s darkened room. The first few times, Nandor had roughly shoved him onto his side facing the wall, facing away from him - that was one of the unspoken protocols, Guillermo could never look at him - but Guillermo had long since forced himself to sleep like that always. He never knew when Nandor would want him, so he made sure he was prepared whenever he was. 

Nandor buried his nose in Guillermo’s soft curls. Guillermo let out a soft sigh, a smile forming on his tired face reveling in the feeling of Nandor wrapped tightly around him. 

Guillermo ached to reach out and touch him, to grab the hand toying with the hem of his thin sleep shirt, to turn and reach up to play with his impossibly soft hair, to pepper kisses across his face, his neck, his broad chest, and soft tummy and down. Guillermo would do all of these things every night for the rest of time if Nandor would just let him. But there was yet another protocol - Guillermo could not touch him. He had tried, but Nandor immediately turned into a vapor leaving Guillermo heartbroken in his empty little bed.

So Guillermo accepted and clung tightly to his blanket, holding it in a vice grip to keep his hands from wandering in his sleepy state. 

“Oh, Guillermo,” Nandor mumbled, placing feather-light kisses on his neck, his beard scratching the sensitive skin there. 

The words made Guillermo’s heartache, he wanted this so bad, just under any other circumstances. He wanted to do all the things Nandor would never allow, just once. 

Nandor’s attentions to his neck and shoulders intensified. He slowly rolled his hips into Guillermo’s backside. He let out a soft whine - talking was not okay, but his little houses seemed to be encouraged so long as he wasn’t too loud.

Guillermo bucked his hips back as he felt Nandor’s bulge rhythmically rubbing against him. His own cock was filling and his pulse was thundering so excited for what was coming.

Nandor pulled away, undoing his trousers with a grunt into Guillermo’s neck. He quickly yanked Guillermo’s briefs down unceremoniously bunching them halfway down his thigh. 

Guillermo held back a whine as Nandor spread him wide as he felt at his hole, thrusting one cold impossibly long finger inside him, humming when he found him already prepared. It had been so long since they had done this and Guillermo in his pitiful desperation fucked himself open on his fingers every morning before bed, hoping that Nandor would come seek comfort from him that night.

Nandor thrust in, rutting himself into his familiar’s tight hole slowly. His arms encircled Guillermo, holding him tightly in place as took his pleasure, clawlike hands digging into Guillermo’s soft supple body. 

His face was twisted with pain but he held back his tears as Nandor took his pleasure from him, digging into his skin, disregarding Guillermo’s feelings about the situation. 

Nandor sped up, and Guillermo let out a cry, wriggling an arm free. He quickly took his cock in hand, fucking his fist.

“Guillermo,” he grunted “You’re so good for me, such a good boy. Fuck.”

Tears sprung to his eyes, overwhelmed by the clashing pain and pleasure, hurt and comfort that was overwhelming him. His voice hitched, body wracked by silent sobs as that familiar knot started forming in his core.

Nandor stilled with a grunt, filling him with an impossible amount of seed, causing his hips to stutter as Guillermo fucked up into his hand harder coming across his sheets with a cry for his master. 

Guillermo froze, body still wracked with his release, hips stuttering and cock twitching body beyond his control now. Nandor snarled into his neck and smacked his hip and he nearly sobbed with relief. He wasn’t going to leave.

Nandor pulled away, and Guillermo whined as he felt him dripping out of him onto the mattress in a soaking sticky puddle.

His body was limp as Nandor reached down and yanked his briefs back up. Panting softly in his ear, Nandor softly ran his hands across Guillermo’s plump body.

“Such a good familiar.” Nandor hummed, the smile evident in his voice as he pulled Guillermo back flush against himself. 

Guillermo desperately wanted to go clean himself up, pr change the sheets, but he didn’t dare move, he didn't want to give Nandor a reason to leave him.

Eventually, Nandor’s breathing slowed behind him. Maybe in a different life, or maybe someday in this one, Nandor would finally do away with these tortuous protocols finally allow him to love him in all the ways he refused him now. All the adoration he kept bottled up could finally be expressed. If he could just show him how much he loved him, Nandor might finally let him touch, hold, speak in all the ways he’s dreamed of. The painful irony jabbed his heart, but he stamped it down. Guillermo wasn’t sure when Nandor would next come to him, he shouldn’t waste these few divine, rare moments with Nandor holding him so tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
